I Love You, Drake
by aniranzracz
Summary: "...rasanya? Rasanya bersama Harry... seperti aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Seperti aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, mungkin? Rasanya bersama istriku... Astoria... tak tahulah. Biasa saja."-Little-SLASH. Mind to RnR? :D


"_...rasanya? Rasanya bersama Harry... seperti aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Seperti aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, mungkin? Rasanya bersama istriku... Astoria... tak tahulah. Biasa saja."_

.

.

**I Love You, Drake**

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

I Love You, Drake © aniranzracz

.

**SPESIAL untuk yang lagi galau**

Hehe, aku hanya mau ngehibur, walaupun gak tahu deh, sehabis baca fic ini, yang lagi galau, galaunya hilang atau malah nambah. Sori ye, kalau malah nambah. Hehe.

.

Warn: LitteDrarry! Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Draco masuk ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk, pria yang sudah berkeluarga ini baru saja selesai bekerja. Langkahnya tidak teratur, limbung. Dasi kerjanya tidak terpasang, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi sekarang sangat berantakan, dan jas yang tadi pagi ia kenakan sekarang entah kemana. Menghilang ditelan bumi.

Astoria Malfoy, istri Draco, segera menyambut Draco seperti biasa. Tetapi, jika penyambutan sebelumnya Astoria terlihat bahagia, sekarang Astoria agak terkejut. Well, baru kali ini suaminya tersayang itu "Kenapa? Kaumabuk? Tumben."

Draco tidak menjawab Astoria, hanya menyingkirkan tangan Astoria yang hendak mengambil dasinya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke kamar, langkahnya masih limbung seakan ingin jatuh.

Astoria mengernyit, dan mengikuti Draco dari belakang. Tetap mengawasi Draco sampai Draco membanting dirinya di kasur _king size _yang berada di kamar Draco dan Astoria sendiri,bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya dahulu sebelum tertidur.

Astoria, yang sedikit tak yakin kalau Draco langsung tertidur, mencoba bertanya, "Habis darimana, _Honey_?"

Draco, membuka matanya yang tampaknya sudah ingin berdemo supaya ditutup dan merasakan indahnya alam mimpi. Lalu, Draco menatap Astoria dengan pandangan sedikit kosong, terpengaruh oleh minuman keras yang ia minum. "Bertemu seseorang."

Astoria yang sebenarnya ingin bersikap lemah lembut pada Draco, tidak jadi melakukannya. Ia menatap Draco dan berkata dengan nada sedikit sinis, "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Draco tersenyum dalam mabuknya. "Harry."

Astoria membelalak. "Apa yang kaubuat bersama Harry?"

Draco menutup matanya sejenak, lalu mata itu membuka perlahan. "Entah... aku hanya bertemu, urusan bisnis. Lalu, tak tahu kenapa aku sudah memegang wiski dalam rangkulannya."

Astoria membelalak kaget. Tinjunya terkepal. "Apa? Kau sudah punya istri, dan satu anak, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco hanya bergumam kecil, lalu mengubah posisinya di atas kasur itu.

"Potter... hm, ya, ya... Harry James Potter, suami dari Weasley. Sejak kapan kau berhenti memanggil Harry Potter dengan 'hanya' Potter?" tanya Astoria. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'hanya' dalam pertanyaannya itu.

Draco menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Sudah lama aku tidak memanggilnya Harry, sejak aku putus."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku, kalau dia mantanmu!" seru Astoria.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu? Penting kah?"

Astoria memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Aku istrimu, Sayang."

"Rasanya berbeda," tanggap Draco. "Rasanya berbeda ketika aku sedang ada di samping istriku dengan ada di sampingnya."

"A—apa rasanya?" tanya Astoria terbata, tidak jelas karena rasa sakitnya. Ia, berharap bahwa bersama dirinya, lebih membuat Draco merasa nyaman daripada ketika Draco bersama Harry.

Secuek dan sejutek apapun ia pada Draco, ia sangat cinta pada suaminya ini. Dan ia, Slytherin sejati, tidak akan mampu berbagi pada orang lain, apalagi tentang cintanya.

Suara Astoria tadi tidak jelas, tapi, Draco masih bisa mendengarnya. Draco menjawab, "...rasanya? Rasanya bersama Harry... seperti aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Seperti aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, mungkin? Rasanya bersama istriku... Astoria... tak tahulah. Biasa saja."

Astoria menangis. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menampar Draco. Tetapi apa pengaruhnya? Apakah dengan menampar Draco, rasa cinta Draco pada Harry akan berubah? Tidak, kan?

Dadanya yang dari tadi sesak, terasa lebih sesak lagi. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan bayangan putih sesekali lewat di hadapannya. Astoria jatuh terduduk di lantai, kesusahan mengambil napas.

Astoria memejamkan mata, "Draco, ka—lau... istrimu meninggal? A—apa reaksimu?"

Hening. Draco sudah terhipnotis oleh mabuknya dan terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Entah memimpikan apa, mungkin Harry.

Astoria ingin mengulang pertanyaannya, ingin sekali membangunkan Draco dan menamparnya, lalu mengatakan bahwa Draco kurang ajar dan suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, mengatakan bahwa Draco tidak tahu diri dan brengsek.

Tetapi, tenaganya sudah tak ada. Tenaga itu habis terkuras untuk sekedar membantu dirinya sendiri supaya tetap menghirup oksigen, supaya bisa bertahan hidup, supaya... bisa mencegah Draco ada di rengkuhan Harry.

Tetapi tenaga itu betul-betul sudah habis.

Astoria yakin bahwa ini adalah napas terakhirnya, dan ia tak mau napas itu sia-sia. "I l—love you, Drake."

Dan Astoria betul-betul jatuh. Tak bisa peduli lagi apalagi mengontrol dirinya sendiri ketika kepalanya terbanting di lantai marmer mewah kamar Malfoy Manor.

Napas yang ia gunakan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai suaminya itu, betul-betul napas terakhirnya. Napas pertama dan terakhirnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengatakan dengan tulus bahwa ia sangat mencinta. Napas yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi dalam hidupnya.

FIN

Melihat dari banyaknya populasi orang GALAU di kelasku 7E tercinta, aku coba bikin deh fic-fic gaje ini *aku sih gak galau, seneng banget malah* *gak nanya*... gimana? Sangat mengecewakan? Kalian yang galau jadi tambah galau, lebih seneng, atau biasa aja? Semoga tambah seneng ya :D atau paling enggak, biasa-biasa ajalah.

Aku terinspirasi dari... salah satu kalimat di salah satu novel yang pernah iseng kutengok di Gramedi* :D hehe.

_Then... review please? _Aku akan seneng banget. _Thanks for reading_.


End file.
